Over the years, the use of disposable substrates in cleaning applications has been well practiced. Suitable substrates have included sponges, woven and nonwoven fabrics, and various combinations thereof. Further, such substrates have been impregnated with cleaning agents such as disinfectants, solvents, anti-microbials, detergents and other chaotropes. The resulting cleaning products fabricated from such impregnated substrates have found acceptance with the general public as a convenient and practical means for the cleaning of surfaces. In particular, such constructs have been successful in the consumer wipes markets as hard surface wipes.
Nonwoven fabrics are used in a wide variety of wipe applications where the engineered qualities of the fabrics can be advantageously employed. The use of selected thermoplastic polymers in the construction of the fibrous fabric component, selected treatment of the fibrous component (either while in fibrous form or in an integrated structure), and selected use of various mechanisms by which the fibrous component is integrated into a useful fabric, are typical variables by which to adjust and alter the performance of the resultant nonwoven fabric.
For the purpose of fabricating a hard surface wipe for the food service or hospitality industry, it is advantageous to utilize a limited or single use nonwoven wipe to prevent the build up of bacteria that tends to accumulate within a standing damp sponge or terry cloth towel. Upon repeated use of a standing damp sponge, it is more likely that bacteria will be introduced into an area where food is prepared. Often, for the sake of convenience, the nonwoven wipe is impregnated or coated with an anti-microbial agent or disinfectant so as to prevent the growth of bacteria and disinfect food preparation areas. It has been found, however that nonwoven hard surface wipes that are impregnated or coated with an anti-microbial do not readily release the anti-microbial agent due to the affinity of the disinfectant for the nonwoven substrate itself, the binders utilized within the substrate, or the affinity for any other additives that may be present in the substrate.
The use of homogenous cationic binder in sanitation wipes has a deleterious affect on the sanitation process. Cationic binders are attracted or have a high affinity for an anionic charged disinfectant and results in a hard surface wipe that retains the disinfectant. The disinfectant solution is more rapidly absorbed into the wipe, which prematurely depletes the disinfectant solution of the anti-microbial attributes. Further, a wipe comprising a cationic binder may not properly absorb a cationic disinfectant due to the lack of affinity of the binder for the disinfectant. A nonwoven wipe that fails to absorb the disinfectant solution may not effectively sanitize a given surface.
Non-ionic binders do not have an associated positive or negative charge and are therefore compatible with various disinfecting or anti-microbial sanitizing systems. A hard surface wipe comprised of a non-ionic binder has a low affinity for an ionic disinfecting solution, which is beneficial to the sanitizing process. The wipe forms weak bonds with the disinfectant, thereby increasing the life of the sanitizing solution. There remains an unmet need for a hard surface wipe that is compatible with various ionic disinfecting solutions.